tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Skrung
'''Skrung '''is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is a goblin who was betrayed on the Voltun by orcs seeking the abyssal tumor, unbeknownst to him. Meed knows his true name, and he wants no one else to know. He is the secretly forgotten prince of the Goblin Kingdom, searching for his ring stolen by red caps to return home. Biography Denzel Balforkwim is a prince of the royal family of the Goblin Kingdom. On the day he was meant to be inaugurated as an official member of the royal family his signet ring was switched with a fake by a red cap by the name of Grosswert. His father, the goblin king, took this as a sign and sentenced him to exile. From that day forward he's been searching for the red cap. After that day, he went by Skrung as he searched for Grosswert. After spending 50 billion gold he found information on Grosswert that lead him to Jahal cove. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Skrung struck a deal with a crew of pirate orcs to attack the cargo ship Voltun on its way to Jahal cove in episode one. While attending the ship as a passenger, he came across Wake, Eloy, and Ezra. He was instantly drawn to Eloy and competed with Ezra for the donkey man's attention. That night, the Voltun's captain, Havok called all the passengers above deck to interrogate them about a missing crate. Skrung spoke out against the racial mistrust to him because he was a goblin and pointed out that Risf, a kobold, wasn't being treated nearly as bad. This resulted in Havok violently interrogating Risf. The interrogations were cut short with the arrival of the orc pirates, who rammed the Voltun and began engaging the crew. During the confusion, Skrung slipped below deck to check on the cargo the orcs were after. However, the orcs decided to betray Skrung and tried to kill him. Fortunately, Wake, Eloy, and Ezra had seen him slip below deck and helped him fight off the orcs. In episode two, Skrung was taken ashore in hand cuffs and a baby leash for his association with the orcs. He, Wake, Eloy, Ezra, Risf, and two humans from the Voltun, Redd and Pliskin, were given audience with Captain Jacob Meed, the pirate lord who governed Jahal Cove. Meed told those present that Jahal Cove was in lockdown due to the threat of abyssal monsters in the surrounding waters and offered them all the chance to help discover the source of the creatures. Skrung was allowed to assist since he helped fight off the orcs but was warned that he would be observed. Skrung made his way to Black Street in episode three and ran into Wake, Ezra, and Eloy. The unwanted attention gathered together a large number of rat folk, so Eloy distracted them with the ballad of Billy Punchyface. The next day, Skrung traveled with Risf, Pliskin, and Redd to Piranha Bog so they could begin investigating the abyssal problem, while Wake, Ezra, and Eloy went with a lizardfolk hunter named Onslow Green. Their trip took them along the coast to an ancient Yuan-Ti temple, which had been refurbished into a carnival by the Fine Day Boardwalk Company. Skrung and his group met up with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Onslow Green in Piranha Bog village in episode four. He taunted the others for taking the more dangerous route and ate candy from the boardwalk in front of them. In the end, it was decided that Wake, Ezra, and Eloy would accompany Onslow Green to Yeldin cave to explore it for any clues, while Skrung, Risf, Pliskin, and Redd travel up the coast towards a naval base. To provide them with a distraction, Wake hired Onslow Green's rival, Old Young Cletus, to go on a hunting trip near the base. During the trip upriver, Skrung's group discovered a female Yuan-Ti named Zia'ka following them. They captured and bound her, with Skrung using her as a bench when the trio and Onslow Green found him again in episode six. Wake used the opportunity to sneak behind Skrung and whisper in his ear, causing the goblin to freak out and point his pistol at Wake's chin. He also spoke out against Wake letting Zia'ka go free, but Wake ignored him after hearing Zia'ka's story and agreed to help her. During the raid on the naval camp, Skrung accompanied Wake and Risf in sneaking in while Ezra provided a distraction. After knocking out one naval officer and staging it to look like he had passed out drunk, the three of them arrived at the navy's armory. Here, Skrung discovered a case of sixty three gold bars. Wake and Risf helped him wheel the crate out before Wake detonated a pile of gunpowder, providing cover for Ezra to escape. Back at camp, Wake divided the gold among the group. He gave himself and Skrung a finder's fee, which the goblin was very thankful for. Eloy asked Skrung to call Wake his friend. After much swearing, stuttering, and pulling his pistol out on Wake, Skrung managed to garble the word out, which Wake accepted. In episode seven, Skrung accompanied Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Zia'ka, and Redd to the Fine Day Boardwalk. His main interest was in watching Wake get destroyed fighting their champion, a tiefling girl named Nedra. When Ezra explained to the Boardwalk's owner, Mr. Thoroughday, that he wished to become the leader of a troupe of traveling performers, he introduced Skrung as their straight man, which Thoroughday assumed meant clown. After some convincing from Ezra, Skrung relented and introduced himself as "Botchy the Clown." Before the fight against Nedra, Skrung bet five hundred gold against Wake and got himself a mug of ale and hard candies. When Wake ended up victorious, Skrung swore so loudly that it could be heard over the cheering of the crowd. Eloy then gave Skrung five hundred gold from his winnings from betting on Wake so that he broke even, which earned him an insult from the goblin. Eloy replied that he loved Skrung to. In episode eight, Eloy told Skrung that he'd talked to two goblins who were talking about him. He asked if Skrung was their friend, to which he replied he didn't have any friends. Eloy pointed out that Skrung accepted Eloy's money to offset his losses and asked him why he would do so if they weren't friends. Skrung quickly changed the topic back to the goblins and laughed when Eloy said they thought he looked like the goblin king. While traveling through the Yuan-Ti temple, Skrung became distracted by the vast wealth on display. Ezra used this time to talk to two of Thoroughday's goblin workers and see if Skrung really did resemble the king. Skrung eventually found out and pulled Ezra over to tell him to stop, but this just made Ezra more determined to figure out Skrung's identity. During Zia'ka's talk with the undead Yuan-Ti, Skrung attempted to steal a golden vase, which caused another ghoul to wake up and identify him. Upon arriving back at town, Skrung stayed at the Flappy Stingray while Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Nedra went to see Mr. Rattles. Skrung was present for the parley between Captain Meed's crew and Captain Ave Lo in chapter nine. The next day, he watched as Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Zia'ka, and Gulfur went to the docks to join Ave Lo's expedition force to kill Viktor. When Wake opted to swim to the south island instead of using a rowboat, Captain Havok said they could bring along a third person. The trio noticed Skrung and instantly offered him the spot. After a moment's hesitation and pointing his unloaded flintlock pistol to his head, Skrung accepted. Before leaving port, Skrung and the trio met with Grammy, the cook from the Voltun. She shared her new puffer fish pie with them. Skrung loved it alongside Wake and was able to identify it as a variant of Hob's Special. Skrung escaped the battle with the abyssal bloater fish without damage. On the southern island, he discovered abyssal residue on a piece of show leather, allowing Arundhati to determine that Viktor was captured by gnolls. While following Zia'ka through the jungle, the group found small tracks in the earth, and Skrung found blood drops on bananas. Skrung took point to follow the tracks, and, while getting lost among the green folk's magic, he told them that they were tracking a red cap, which are the principle enemy of the goblin kingdom. Soon after, the group spotted the red cap as it buried a loot box. Ezra ended up killing the red cap, and Skrung discovered it had killed a member of the royal guard. In episode ten, Skrung remained hidden while the party negotiated with Quickin the gnoll, resulting in him nearly being left behind with Ezra when Quickin gave the group raptor mounts. Skrung took advantage of Quickin's suspicion of Ezra to get back at him for earlier transgressions, and discreetly hit the raptor they were given to ride, throwing Ezra on the ground. When the party encountered the green ones, Skrung tried to take aim at one of them with his pistol. He later helped Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Gulfur in fighting off half of a hoard of abyssal summoned by Viktor. Skrung managed to pick off a few abyssal with his magically enhanced pistol but was captured along with Gulfur by the abyssal ent when it joined the battle. At the beginning of episode eleven, it was Skrung's turn to struggle with riding a raptor while Ezra watched. On the trip up the mountain, he confused Eloy by asking him if eating goat was considered cannibalism. Skrung went into hiding when the gnoll chieftain, Yawrugrik arrived to speak to the party. He followed the party into the volcano and revealed himself after exiting an elevator with Eloy and Troy. Skrung and Wake discovered another red cap inside the caves, but Skrung missed his shot, allowing it to escape. He discovered an explosive rune trap, which he gave to Wake, and accidentally set off a force rune that showered Eloy with glass. He tried to make it up by giving him the red cap's loot sack full of explosive runes. Skrung then found a strange slime that clung to organic matter and got some on his hand, which caused him and Eloy to get glued together after a props until Eloy melted the slime with rubbing alcohol. In another room filled with ruined ships, the group encountered Yeldin, a pirate sorcerer who was turned into a mimic ship by mind flayers. As Yeldin recalled his past, he told the group he saw a red cap hiding among some of the wrecks. Skrung went off to hunt the red cap while Wake and Ezra were busy failing to threaten Gulfur. Inside the wreck, Skrung found Grosswert himself feeding on the ship's metal bits. Wake joined him not too long after, but before they could hunt the red cap, Eloy tromped down after Wake, causing Grosswert to flee. Enraged beyond belief, Skrung shot at where he was and exclaimed that he'd been hunting red caps to try and get one of the goblin rings so he could return home. Ezra, who followed the sound of battle, expressed sympathy for Skrung but also said that he shot himself in the foot by running off and not telling them what he was doing so they could help. Skrung composed himself enough to tell the others to continue the hunt for Viktor without him, as he was too angry to continue. Eloy tried to apologize, but Skrung just shouted at him to leave. Chapter Two In episode twelve, Wake met up with Skrung in the Flappy Stingray during Captain Meed's party celebrating Viktor's death. Over several mugs of ale, Skrung told Wake his real name, his status as a forgotten prince, and his reason for hunting Grosswert to try and get home. After hearing the story, Wake promised to help Skrung track down Grosswert and offered him a spot traveling with them. Skrung accepted and said he might help Wake and the others get into the goblin kingdom. Personality Skrung has a habit of vanishing during important moments, or whenever people take their eyes off him. Sometimes this is to hide from authority figures, but usually it's so he can try to steal treasure. Behind the Scenes Skrung was one of the two NPCs the players met from a brief dungeon crawl done before the first episode, with the other being Zia'ka. He apparently died in that playthrough. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders